Samuel the son of a witch
by Elite Of The DarkMoon
Summary: He was the only of his kind, His mother was a witch who loved him dearly, he was born a few months after she was infected. Samuel never did like violence even though he was an infected.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It has been thirteen years since the green flu outbreak, humanity is fading, there are only small pockets of the ones immune left. You may think I'm human from a distance, I'm anything but. Thirteen years ago I was born from a woman that turned into a witch while she was pregnant, unlike the rest of the witches that lost their children when they turned, somehow she was able to give birth to me. I never saw my mother cry like the rest of the witches, no she only smiled and carried me from sugar mill to sugar mill. You could see it in her eyes she loved me more than any other being in the world, in the end thats what cost my mother her life.

We were wandering through the streets of an abandoned city when almost out of nowhere a tank crashed through a building to our left. The tank glared at me and eyed my mother warely. Apparently a rumor about a witch adopting a human boy was circulating around the undead world. (Erin and Samantha.) A witch that was mated to the tank saw us and commanded him to kill me thinking that I was a human. My mother stood protectively in front of me her claws out.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted at the tank in a growl catching him off guard.

"You're infected?" He confused asked me.

"Yes I am!" I snarled. " This is my birth mother I was born thirteen years ago." I continued. The other witch screamed in anger at hearing this.

" WHY DID YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR CHILD AND I LOSE MINE!"

She charge my mother who had relaxed her defencive position. Her mate tried to stop her but he was too late by the time he pulled her off my mother she was dead.

I felt my claws pop through my skin, they were just as long as a witch's but mine were sharper because of the fact that I was born with them. My eyes glowed red (the same color as an angry witch.) I looked at my mother's murder and screamed. A reddish aura appears around me and I charged the witch and her mate, the only thought on my mind. To kill them for what they had done. I grabbed the witch by her throat and then I blacked out.

In the end all that was left of her and her mate was blood. My eyes changed to purple and I began to sob uncontrollably. I walked towards a dead end street where the sun couldn't reach my eyes and found a corner to cry in.

' _Why did you have to die mommy, why did they take you from me.' _ I cried mentally. I don't know how long I sat there but some time later a pair of footsteps approached me. I turned around to see an uninfected girl about my age approach me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I shook my head no.

" What's the matter?" She asked me. I thought a moment about how to respond and found the perfect answer.

"My mommy died, She was killed by another witch." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"It's alright you can cry, I know how it feels to lose a parent." She said trying to comfort me. Strangely enough it worked.

"What's your name?" She questioned.

"I don't have one." I answered quietly.

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and asked. " How about I give you a name?"

I looked at her and nodded yes.

"How about Aidan?" I shook my head no. " How about Samuel?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay so your name is Samuel." She said " Do you want to come with me?" She asked then continued. "I'm the only one left from a group of five."

"Sure." I responded to the girl that gave me my name. "By the way what is your name?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly and responded. " Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy." She held her hand out for me to take. I reached accepting her offer. She gasped when she saw my claws. "You're one of those monsters!" She screamed.

"I'm not a monster I was just born infected, my mommy raised me to be good boy and to never hurt people, my mommy was a witch but I never heard her cry, she was always happy she even smiled every day that we traveled." I explained.

"Then why is there blood on your clothes?" She asked

"I don't know I just woke up this way after my mommy died." I stated honestly. Lizzy then stared into my eyes and sighed with relief.

"You're telling the truth." She said as she watched my claws retract back into my skin. " Samuel doesn't that hurt each time it happens?" She asked curiously. I shook my head no.

Time Skip Two hours later...

Lizzy and I were walking through the abandoned city when a rumble shook the ground and the screams of the common infected resounded through the dead city. "Lizzy we need to find a place to hide." I bellowed over the sound of the horde.

"SAMUEL!" Lizzy shrieked as the tongue of a smoker wrapped around her.

"LIZZY!" I called as I rushed to her only to find the smoker had already pulled her on top of the roof of the building he was standing on. "LET HER GO!" I snarled in the language of the infected as my eyes turned bright red and the aura appeared again...

**Author notes.**

******Author: So how does everyone like the story so far please review and help it get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

Author: Hi guys and girls welcome back to the craziness known as Samuel son of a witch. I own nothing but Samuel his type of infected will be called Deathbringer.

Samuel's pov.

I glared at the building where the smoker took Lizzy to do god knows what with her. My claws began to grow as did my anger within five seconds I was already seventy five percent up the building. I heard Lizzy scream that only made me go faster. When I reached the top of the building I saw the smoker with his tongue around Lizzy my rage finally broke and I screamed " LET HER GO!" As I charged the bastard.

The smoker turned to look at me only to received ten claws to the face effectively killing him. I collapsed gasping for air as Lizzy rushed over to me.

"Sam are you alright?" She asked as my aura and my claws disappeared.

"Yes Lizzy I'm Fan fucking tastic." I replied rolling my eyes. Lizzy gasped at my choice words but come on I just clawed my way up a fifteen story building.

"You know my mother would love you." I said quietly to Lizzy. She giggled lightly.

"So Samuel I was thinking of rewarding my hero, do you know what he wants?" She asked playfully.

"Hmm I think he wants a sandwich but he'll settle for a kiss instead." I replied as she leaned closer to me.

Our lips met and it was like nothing I ever experienced before, there were electric shocks and a warm softness. The contact broke after ten seconds we were both panting from lack of breath. "You know if you kiss like that every time you'll have a hard time getting rid of me." I joked.

"And who said I wanted to get rid of this amazingly handsome boy that could rip through a tank just to save me?" She asked rhetorically.

Being a smartass I decided to reply. " Hmm how about the rest of humanity who think I'm just a mindless monster."

For being such a smartass I received a mock punch to the shoulder.

Two hours later...

We found ourselves lost in the city with the commons circling around us, unsure of what to do with the human that was traveling with the strongest of their kind. One of them decided to lunge at Lizzy only to receive five nine inch claws straight through its skull. The others began to scatter leaving only Lizzy, a witch and I.

The witch looked a lot like my mother, the same hair, the same ever fluctuating eyes that were fluttering between blue and pink and a tattoo that seemed to be the other half of my mother's. A blue police box with the words wibbly wobbly under it.

Lizzy hid behind me hoping not to incur the wrath of the witch. Growling I spoke. "Who are you?"

The witch responded with a smile.

"Don't you remember me, I'm your aunt Samantha." She said as a little human boy peaked out from behind her leg.

Lizzy gasped at the sight of the boy and called out the name " Erin!?" with surprise.

I looked between Lizzy, Samantha, and Erin. Finally my brain had enough and I shouted. " What the bloody hell is going on!"

Lizzy ran over to the witch and Erin as I was having my mental breakdown from all of the stress I was put in today.

"Sissy, I missed you." Erin said as he ran out from behind Samantha and hugged Lizzy.

This caused me to walk over to a corner and sit down curling up into a ball and began to slowly rock back and forth as my brain tried to repair itself.

"Is he okay?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know, but I think the stress from the day finally caught up with him when he saw you." Lizzy answered as I went to a special place in my mind where nobody could hurt me. ( Elite's universe.)

Author notes

Author: What did I just write?

Samuel: I don't know but it's about accurate. I remember that day clearly. * Shudders at the memory.*

**Author: Well that's all for now folks. If you have any ideas to help me on my writing and stories please do review with your ideas. DarkMoon Out. **


End file.
